1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a golf club, and more particularly, pertains to a putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art putters have not had a combination of the features of a reversed shaft, the shaft inserted through the head, and the shaft engaging the head at the true center of gravity.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.